


past the stargazing season

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: The stars can wait.





	

The night sky was exceptionally beautiful when Riko stepped on the balcony. She placed their respective mugs of hot chocolate by below the umbrella before checking up on her senior.

Kanan was already outside to set up her own telescope and prepared for the stargazing event. Not exactly what you can call an ‘event’ since it was only both of them, with a silence of the midnight, a sign of chilly air from the beach, also the sparkling stars above.

“Are you cold?”

Perhaps her senior—whom she thought fixated over the stargazing idea—noticed her shifting ever-so-slightly, occasionally rubbing her hands together when Kanan popped her head aside from the oculars to ask the burgundy-haired kouhai.

“I-I’m okay! I’m okay!” Riko quickly interjected. “You were happy to see stars this evening so it’s okay.”

Riko couldn’t forget how excited Kanan was to tell that tonight’s forecast was clear and stars would be the most pretty—it was what Riko could sum up after the blue-haired senior ranted more about constellations, which she wasn’t very familiar of.

Kanan took off her jacket and draped it on Riko’s shoulder. “Should we go back inside, then?”

She fought back the blush that tended to creep out of her cheek when she voiced her objection.

“Kanan-san, it’s okay, I mean it. I-I want to enjoy the night sky with you.”

The senior drooped her shoulders, “Alright, then. Do stick closer so that you’ll stay warm.”

When Kanan looked into the viewfinder again, Riko did as told, sneaking her arms to encircle at the other arms of Kanan and leaned closer.

“Here, it’s Orion.”

Kanan traced a line along the viewfinder for Riko to aware what she was pointing at. Constellations were out of her league, she was going blind for Kanan to lead her, slowly and surely. Riko had difficulties to simply differentiate a single star to a cluster of another, while the blue-haired senior chuckled, sometimes giving Riko a reassuring pat that she would discover some on her own soon.

Also, their connected bodies didn’t cease to lose their way.

“It’s hard, every star look about same.” Riko whined, checking the view thoroughly once more. Kanan mentioned Gemini, too, and there she struggled to find the exact same lines again.

“You’ll find it for sure, break a leg, Sakurauchi-san.” Kanan laughed.

Riko made a pout to hear the mock call. She must find it for sure. She must, but where she must search? The sky looked almost the same everywhere, tiny dots, make lines—

“Ah, here it is the Gemi— _ah_.”

Her grip at the edge of telescope loosened as Kanan suddenly brought her down in her fullest embrace. They were sitting on the floor, Kanan buried her face in the crook of Riko’s neck with Riko slowly recovered from the hug attack, questioning whatever she did wrong.

“K-Kanan-san?”

“Who said you could pout cutely like that?”

Kanan spoke to her skin, it tickled a bit before a searing hotness remained by its wake. Riko bit her lips, hands trembling. Kanan didn’t lift her lips from inching through Riko’s complexion, searching for the curious pulse.

“H, How about the stars?”

Riko heaved a shaky breath, her eyes wandered deep to the dash of sparkling amethyst, which entranced her more when Kanan propped her head up, boring an unknown light to her amber.

“Aren’t you cold?” she tread her way to Riko’s lips, starting from her chin. “I’m going to warm you up more, the stars can wait.”

[—When their lips met, the stars melt, the constellations forget.]

“Kanan-san ...?”

Breathlessly, still looking over the adventurous senior of hers, walking back to where the save point was; Riko's exposed neck and collarbone.

“I’m not done.” as Kanan inhaled her scent, her breath hitched. Moans were resounding more as Kanan nibbled on her skin. “Not yet.”

 


End file.
